Wario
Wario Wario, more commonly known as just Wario, is Mario's cousin. He is the owner of the Wario Brothers Plumbing business (which has since closed) and the founder of Warioware videogames, the only videogame company in the Mushroom Kingdom. Wario actually has brain damage (you may have guessed by listening to him refer to himself in the third person). He often leaves out words in his sentences, and refers to himself in the third person. He loves cake, and often yells aout it. Despite his unbearable speech, Wario is actually a king person who always wants to land a hand. A large, strong, sweaty hand. The Prophecy When Morton Koopa Senior (at the time known only as Morton Koopa) first invaded the Mushroom Kingdom and split it into eight worlds, the king of the Mushroom Kingdom at the time sacrificed his life to drive off the Koopa menace. A Yoshi prophecized that the Koopa would get his revenge, and that only a hero from the fourth generation of the Mario family could stop him. The Toads found the Marios (currently in its second generation) and protected them until a time that the fourth generation was born. Wario's Birth Wanda Wario awoke late one night. She knew that it was time for the baby to come. She had a dream that had told her to go to Subcon, the land of dreams, and see Birdo Elder, one of the last two of the Birdo, a species of pink, egg-spitting dinosaurs. Wanda sailed to Yoshi's Island, and found a tall vine going up to a cloud. She climbed it and met Birdo Elder. Wanda gave birth to two twin boys, Wario, the older, and Waluigi, the younger, before dying. Birdo Elder sent the other Birdo, named Birdo, to take the babies to the Mushroom King, Toadington Toadstool. Along the way, Birdo met up with a green dinosaur named Yoshi, who claimed that he, too, had the fourth generation Mario, two babies named Mario and Luigi. The two agreed to travel together, but looking for the first chance to get ahead of the other. The two fell in love, but both denied it. Eventually, they made it to the edge of Yoshi's Island. Between them and the shore was a tall castle, in which they found the Toddler Bowser, who fought them under the orders of his father, Morton Koopa Sr. When Bowser was defeated, he called his father on his defeaters, and he fought them. Soon, having defeated Morton, the dinosaurs went to the Mushroom King, who sent all four babies, along with his own daughter, Peach, up to the real world to return at the proper time. Life in Brooklyn Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, and Pauline (Peach under a more normal name) were left outside the door of an orphanage, where they were taken in and taken care of. Wario and Waluigi were soon adopted by a nice couple, growing up without ever knowing Mario and Luigi were their cousins. They both went through school, and eventually learned how to be plumbers. Wario immediately put his plumbing abilities to work, raising enough money from small jobs to open his own plumbing business. Believing Waluigi would help him in his new business, Wario got a sign made with the company's name, Wario Bros. Plumbing. When he showed Waluigi, the latter admitted he had just gotten a job at the pizza place down the street. Wario hung a "help wanted" sign, and Mario and Luigi soon got the job. One morning, a few years later, Mario and Luigi burst into Wario's office and told him that giant, walking mushrooms (Goombas) and two-legged turtles with shoes and beaks (Koopa Troopas) had dragged Pauline, Mario's girlfriend, into the sewers! Wario trusted his employees, and, with their help, convinced Waluigi to come with them, and the three of them went into the sewers after Pauline.